1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat panel display, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a flat panel display including a bezel supporting a flexible printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, flat panel displays, such as Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs), Field Emission Displays (FEDs), and Organic Light Emitting Diode Displays (OLEDs) are accommodated in a bezel functioning as a frame to mechanically and electrically protect the displays.
A flexible printed circuit board connected to the flat panel display may be bent and attached to a back side of the bezel, or may be planar to be horizontal to the bezel and fixed thereto by a tape. However, when the flexible printed circuit board is bent, electronic components mounted on the flexible printed circuit board may be damaged due to external mechanical interference, and mechanical interference may occur between the bent part and an edge of the bezel.
On the other hand, when the flexible printed circuit board is planar, since there is no supporting structure under it, it is structurally unstable and thus difficult to ground with respect to static electricity.